Attack of the Twins
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: A game of Spin the bottle? Manta and Anna's sister? what's going on here? it's the evil Attack of the twins! Lyserg's sister kisses Hao? Lyserg's sister's a lesbian? Now i know there's somthing wrong here... highly anticipated fanfic masterpiece! YARG!


Me: OK. Ppl…. I'm soo sorry I haven't updated ANYTHING but I decided to leave my three way crossover where it is since I no longer have Kaylee whispering in my ear… I'm having writer's block on "Seto's Sister"... SOOOO without further Adu here's something I thought up during my Algebra final…. If you hate it…. BLAME THE PARABOLAS! And Hao-sama… if you and Lyserg please…

Lyserg: I know he was cheating Kate-Sama

Hao: Your jealous Lyserg… Kate owns nothing… so get off her case… if you wish to argue, I WILL send my fan-girls after you… now to her story…

Attack of the Twins!

Anna, Yoh, Hao, and Lyserg waited at the airport, each there for they're own so-called reasons. "Yoh… are you sure she's saposeto be here today?" Hao asked watching a plane land, all his younger brother did was shove a paper in his face and continue looking out the window. "Why are you guys here?" Lyserg asked. Anna rubbed her temples boys were dense and rather stupid. A plane landed and a few minutes later three girls walked into the airport luggage claim area. Yoh looked at Hao and gulped. The girls seemed to see the group of shaman and came over to them. The only girl with a strange hair color ran up to Lyserg hugging him tightly. "Big brother you're here! This is great!" she said her vibrant hair matched Lyserg's exactly. "Uh… good…. I think we better go…." Lyserg said and watched as the brown hared girl tackled Hao in a hug while yoh hid laughter. The blonde how ever acted almost exactly like Anna. "Uh… Guys… What's this all about?" Lyserg asked. Yoh grinned. "Twins… Rain's mine and Hao's triplet sister…" Yoh said grinning. Anna and her twin piped up. "This is my twin sister… Everyone meet Amelia…" Anna said waving a hand at her twin. The girl with green hair giggled and said something in English. "In Japanese Sis…" Lyserg said. "Watashi wa Keri Diethel-san (I am Keri Dithel)" She said introducing herself. Lyserg shook his head. "Something tells me that we've ALL kept a secret from the others." He said and grinned.

A few minutes later at Yoh's house the seven of them sat in a circle in the living room. "Yoh… can we call the short one to come over so we can play with even numbers of guys and girls?" Hao suggested Innocently. Yoh nodded thoughtfully. "Hai, so des ne…(Yes, that is so…)" The younger Asakura agreed and dashed over to the phone calling his short friend. Minutes later Manta arrived with a huge grin on his face. "I'm game yoh as long as you keep your promise of keeping Anna away from me…" the midget said sitting between Rain and Amelia. Yoh laughed and set a bottle in the center of the circle of people. "Remember Yoh… I'm the champ at Spin-The-Bottle-Seven-Minutes-In-Heaven-Style." Rain said erasing the look on manta's face. "Me FIRST!" Hao Demanded. He took the bottle and spin it with all his might. Yoh held back a laugh as the bottle landed on Keri. The female Dithel blushed and Anna grabbed and tossed both in the closet. "AMELIA START THE TIME!" Anna yelled to her twin who obediently did so. When the timer went off Hao and Keri burst out of the closet, it was hard to say which was more embaressed. Keri spun the bottle and waited with baited breath and it stopped on Amelia. Keri giggled and Lyserg coughed loudly as a stunned Amelia was dragged off to the closet for seven minutes with his twin. When the seven minutes was up they came back out and Keri gave Amelia an affectionate pat on the ass. Amelia spun the bottle and went bright red as it landed on Manta. "What are you waiting for shorty?" anna teased with the short boy as he got to his feet rather clumsilly. This time however when the timer went off they didn't come out. Anna Knocked only to hear a short giggle followed by manta's voice saying "We're Busy…" Yoh laughed at his best friend. "looks like we need to find another closet…" Yoh said grinning at Anna insanely…

A few hours later the four shaman girls sat giggling around the table, Amelia with Manta in her lap like an adorable plushie. Anna then turned to her sister. "You never DID tell us about what you and Manta did in that closet…" Anna said. Amelia smiled. "It's a secret…" the younger Kyoyama said with a half smirk on her face. "Oh come on, Amel… Kiss and tell!" Keri said and prodded her in the ribs. "MY LIPS ARE SEALED!" Amelia said making a zipping motion over her lips. The boys however were having more fun doing nothing but gossiping about how good each of the girls kissed or made out. Manta was the only one missing, and was presumed still in the closet with Amelia." You know Yoh… How is it you got Anna to say what she said when you were in the closet with her?" the older Asakura asked his younger with a hint of jealousy. "WEEEEELLLLL…. I donno… what's it worth Hao?" Yoh said grinning. "A LOT! NOW KISS AND TELL YOH!" Hao roared and Yoh smirked. "Pinch her ass and tweak her boobs… instant comments…" Yoh said as Lyserg and Hao took notes.

Me: WOW! Am I actually writing something THAT innapropreate?

Lyserg: TELL MORE YOH!

Me: Umm… I don't think he should… this is definitely gunna be for teens….

Yoh: You know what size bra Anna wears?

Hao: TELL US!

Anna: Do it and die….


End file.
